Quand on prend les jeux pour des réalités
by Luwynda
Summary: [song fic twincest ]Quand Kaoru se rend compte que jouer les homos incestueux avec son frère ne le rend pas indifférent, il se perd dans ses pensées ...


Titre : Quand on prend les jeux pour des réalités ...

Auteur : Luwyndadoudah

Mail : Ouran High School Host Club

Genre : Twincest, POV Kaoru

Disclamer : Si je rencontrerai Bisco Hatori, je lui acheterai ses personnages ... Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas encore le cas donc aucun d'eux ne m'appartiennent !

Couple: Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin

Note de l'auteur : Première song fic ... J'ai changé un peu les paroles du texte original pour que les paroles parlent d'un garçon et non d'une fille.

La chanson est : dans la cour de Gérald De Palmas !

Warning : Ceci est une fiction à caractère homosexuel ajoutant en plus le tabou de l'inceste, je vous aurai prévenu !

Songfic Host Club !

Résumé: Quand Kaoru se rend compte que jouer les homos incestueux avec son frère ne le rend pas indifférent, il se perd dans ses pensées ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru observa son frère d'un coin de l'oeil. Ils étaient tous deux entourés de 3 jolies jeunes filles.

Mais Kaoru se fichait des filles, c'était Hikaru son centre du monde.

Kaoru se rendit compte de ses sentiments ...

POV KAORU

_Je ne joue plus dans la cour_

_La cloche a sonné mais je suis sourd_

Je n'avais plus envi de jouer aux deux frères inestueux. Je voulais que ce soit vrai. Que nos faits et gestes ne deviennent plus un jeu.

Que nos paroles ne soient plus des textes à récités..

Les filles idiotes me parlent. Apparement je suis statique. Et depuis déjà un moment.

Je les ignores en soupirant et m'éloigne de la table sous le regard étonnés et quatres autres.

D'un air las, je m'assois dans un coin.

_Assis sous un arbre sans bouger_

_Je le regarde sans respirer_

_Sans respirer_

Je me sens seul. Il rigole avec ses filles. Il se fiche que je sois parti.

Hikaru ... Regarde moi !

Je fixe Kaoru. Je dois avoir l'air désespéré.

_J'veux qu'il m'aime_

_J'veux qu'il m'aime_

"Aime moi !" C'était l'ordre que je répétais sans cesse dans ma tête.

J'voulais qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne regarde que moi.

Haruhi a remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon assiète. Elle alla voir mon jumeau pour lui demander ce que j'avais.

Il ne savait pas. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi d'un air interrogateur. Je détourne mon regard.

Je suis idiot ..

Du coup, il s'approche, il vient vers moi avec un visage inquiet.

"Ne viens pas !" ordonnais-je dans ma tête.

_Quand il s'approche trop près de moi_

_J'ai tendance à perdre mon sang-froid_

Ne t'approche pas ! Hikaru !

S'il s'assoit à côté de moi, j'peux dire aurevoir à ma raison ...

Et cet idiot s'assoit. Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas être tenté par ses lèvres roses.

Hikaru me demande ce que j'ai. En voyant mon manque de réponses, il commençait réellement à paniquer.

Je le sentis m'agiter par les épaules en hurlant mon prénom.

Je voulais qu'il hurle mon prénom, mais pas dans ces conditions ...

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_Quand on est frère (1),, comment lui expliquer_

_Que je ne joue plus ? c'est pour de vrai_

_C'est pour de vrai_

Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Je n'oserai jamais lui expliquer mon désir de happer ses lèvres avec fougue.

Il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Est-ce normal d'aimer son fère à ce point ? Être aussi obsédé par quelqu'un qui vous ressemble ?

Non je ne crois pas ... Je dois être un monstre.

_J'veux qu'il m'aime_

_J'veux qu'il m'aime_

Je ne lui répondais toujours pas. Je voulais lui hurler que je l'aime, que je voulais qu'il m'aime en retour.

Mais ma conscience me l'empêchait. Je n'avais pas d'excuses à sortir pour expliquer autrement mon comportement.

Les larmes coulent. J'éclate en sanglot.

A cette vision mon frère arrête de hurler et de m'agiter. Il a les yeux exhorbités.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Mon Dieu ! Quelle tendresse ...

Je l'entends me demander tout bas "pourquoi ?". Il resserre son étreinte.

Je me sens si bien dans ses bras ...

_Demain je l'ai invitée_

_A quoi on va bien pouvoir jouer_

Finalement je ne lui ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas parler du reste de la journée.

Le lendemain, même scène. On était dans la salle de musique, à jouer aux hôtes avec des minettes sans cervelles.

J'avais plus le coeur à ça. Apparement Hikaru non plus.

Son jumeau n'avait pas digerer mon silence.

Désolé, Hikaru. Je ne peux pas te dire ...

_Les filles, ça n'aime pas le football_

Ces filles nous parlent. Le sourire aux lèvres. Elles ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Si elles savaient à quel point on s'en foutait de leurs faces d'écervellées.

Je me lève brusquement. Les larmes remontent. C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que je chiale ?

J'aime mon frère ! Merde ! Regarde moi Hikaru !

Je sors de la salle en courant.

Je courais, encore et encore, pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit maudit.

Je sentis l'air frais sur mon visage. J'avais couru vers le toit de l'école, sans vraiment faire attention.

Je m'approche de la rembarde et regarde le vide.

Je soupirais.

_Il serait temps que je m'affole_

Voilà que je pensais à mettre fin à mes jours. Je devais vraiment être désespéré.

Hikaru pensait la même chose. Il m'avait suivi et me retint de tomber d'un air paniqué.

Il me retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux.

Je pleurais encore. Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrasse ...

Il m'embrasse ?!

_J'veux qu'il m'aime_

_J'veux qu'il m'aime_

J'avais gagné. Il m'aime. On s'embrassait sur le toit depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Nos langues étaient mélées. Il m'embrassait comme s'il avait peur de me perdre, comme si ce serait la dernière fois.

_Quand je serai grand, on se mariera_

_Et je l'aimerai toujours comme ça_

_Pour que ne lui vienne jamais l'idée_

_De vouloir un jour me divorcer_

On s'était séparés par manque d'oxigène. J'en profite alors pour tout lui dire.

Je lui expliquais mes sentiments, mes craintes, mes envis ...

Je lui dis que je l'aime, plus que tout au monde.

Et rien ni personne ne changera cette vérité.

Il me dit qu'il m'aime aussi. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais jamais eu la larme aussi facile ...

Il me promit qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Il m'embrasse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) j'ai changé, normalement c'est "à huit ans" mais ça collait pas ...

Voilà voilà ! Bon c'est ma première song fic, et aussi ma première fic sérieuse ...

Ouah j'aime pas du tout ! Les fics humoristiques me vont mieux !

Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien comme on dit !

M'enfin ça n'empêche pas une petite review, nan ? D

Nan ? ...


End file.
